On the 31st
by Secretly a Duck
Summary: He'd buy her bouquet of flowers, dress gallantly just for her, and actually consider using perfume on this very special day that came every once a year. And in return, she'd smile at him. And that was enough to complete him. But this time, for the first time in forever, everything is never the same. Kristanna!One-shot Modern AU


**read first, please!: this is a really short fic that popped in my head while i was at school. and wrote it during math class. (haha) so im sorry if there are any mistakes. enjoy your read!**

* * *

Kristoff held the bouquet of flowers close to his chest, its sweet scent wafting in the air as he trudged down the ancient streets. His slightly ragged breathing proved that his suit clung a little too tightly to his skin, nearly choking him in a strangle. But he knew it would make Anna happy. It always did, and she's worth it. Even if _clean_ wasn't exactly his forte. And he's survived wearing these a little too pompous suits for his taste for the last 31 years in their relationship. So he persuades himself that he could survive another day wearing too slick slacks, silk ties, and cuffs around his wrists that sucked the life out of him. He knew she would find him dashing, something he denies for himself.

He's doing it all for her.

For the sake of the special occasion.

The heels of his black shoes hollers through the streets, leaving a trail of clanking sounds as he went on through the night. A gust of wind bellows by, slapping him in the face. But his blonde hair nearly golden as hay stayed as it is, gelled to the back of his head with his usual bangs slicked out of his face. Hair now streaked with locks of white marking that he has come of age into such a fine man. Looking spick and span despite the 5'o clock shadow that grazed over his face.

His hazel eyes shot up into the sky where dusk had already stretched over the tranquil city, the stars illuminating the sky as they popped into view, one after another. People scurrying and jostling into each other in the alleyways.

"Wait for me," he whispered to himself, wishing she still had enough patience to wait for him.

He could just imagine her there, in the usual spot of their favorite restaurant they always visit to celebrate their very anniversary each year. Anna becoming too fond of their chocolate fondue. She'd be occupying the seat nearest to the mahogany window where all her favorite flowers she had no words for erupted lively by its windowsill that always tugged a smile on her mall lips. She'd be wearing her favorite green lime dress her sister, Elsa, had given her on her 18th birthday. Wearing the most extravagant jewelry and expensive make-up that painted her face he knew without, he would still find her as the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

He figured that the freckles on her cheeks had risen beneath her eyes, nose scrunching up in annoyance, impatient and giddy for his grand arrival.

A smile stretched over Kristoff's slightly chapped lips to the thought that even his very silhouette and the echo of his steps could immediately plaster a smile on her face without waver. All tension washed away, love in her teal eyes.

Before he knew it, his heart did a somersault as he takes a right turn down the curb. The ill-lit streetlamps greeting him as he walked by passing each one. The familiarity of it all buds nostalgia in the pit of his stomach, feeling himself go fidgety once the old fashioned restaurant came into view, emerging between two other bustling shops.

Finally, he finds himself at its doorstep. His heart beating so fast like a teen boy about to confess to his crush of four years, the intensity of it nearly drowning out the sound of the receptionist calling for his attention.

"Hi," she smiles warmly at him. He knows her quite well, actually. The old maiden was always the one who ushered him and Anna to their seats every year to their usual spot. Always watching them with interest and love for their relationship. He watches intently as her forehead folds into layers of wrinkles up at him. "It's your 31st anniversary, am I correct?"

Kristoff looks over his shoulder.

She's not there.

She never was.

He fought back a sob as he failed to persuade himself that she's not coming back. Remembering that he would never get to wrap his arms around her body anymore, nor hear her voice serving as sweet melody to his ears, or even share his warmth or soul with her. Those days were gone. He shivers to the thought that he'd never get to kiss her lips anymore.

Because she's gone.

But his mind plays a savage trick on him, swearing to himself that he could see her sitting in her favorite seat in her lime green dress with the corner of his eyes and her hair pulled back into an elaborate bun and a smile on her lips.

But he knew it was false.

It was an illusion of his longing heart.

_She's not coming back_, he chants in his head helplessly. _She's gone._

He feels tears sting the back of his eyes, choking out his words silently wishing that wherever she was, he hoped it's beautiful.

"Yes, it is," he forced his lips into a sad smile. "Table for one, please."

* * *

**yes. anna has passed away after years of being married to kristoff... i know angst/drama arent exactly my forte, but i tried and i just had to. ;-; review?**


End file.
